The end
by DelphianBleak
Summary: Originally an entry for that creepy kids funeral challange but got sidetracked. Death of characters, may contain one swear, rather depressing if you ask me. Please review, would adore to hear peoples reactions. thankyou, give it a try : xDBx


**Well this was originally going to be another entry to that creepy kids funeral challenge, but I got sidetracked, so it's not so much about a funeral. So I don't think it would qualify haha.**

**Honestly I don't know what dark part of my mind came up with this, but it did and for some part I am glad, because I don't normally write like this, and I dislike killing off characters but it's different, and different is good :) (hopefully..)**

**well, please read this and review it? I would love to hear people's reactions and what they thought. thankyou**

**xDBx**

* * *

The girl screamed a deathly scream into the once silent night. Her body hit the cold stone pavement of the road, limp and lifeless. Surrounded by the deepest red, the deepest red of the blood that once circulated throughout her veins, her last breath was used to give one last sentence to her heartless killer with the video camera."I love you Skulduggery." And with that last, raspy, bloody sentence she died. Just died, after so many battles, so many fights she was brought to deaths realm by one single man. One single man who had no reason to kill her, didn't even know her name, all he had was a camera and a sick obsession of snuff films. Even if he did know her name, her life, her _love_, how could that of saved her? She was unprepared and taken by surprise. His cold hand took her by the throat. The cool metal of the knife crossed her neck almost gracefully as he attempted to muffle her screams.

***

Tanith Low, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke, Neera Pryditor, Delphian Bleak and Fletcher Renn were all inside the sanctuary. The current Head detective – Liquorice Flame – had been brought a body in the late hours of the night from a female called Charisma Sway. The limp body was not long since dead the wet blood still dripping from her clothing. Along with the body was a tape, taken from the murderer as Miss Sway Reached him. This tape was watched before the Detective and co had been called in. They all took seats as the screen turned on. None of them even expecting what was to come.

**Video**

_The camera was unstable, walking down a dark street, the lights creating an eerie look on the whole scene. A young girl came into sight as the cameraman turned the nearest corner. The girl was lean, but muscular at least fifteen. She had long brown hair and a dark black coat with dark trousers. They cameraman chuckled darkly as he continued to follow the girl. He got closer to her, within reach and he grabbed her by the throat, pulling her down into an alley and showing her face. The girl screamed, struggling against the large hands of her attacker. A flash of silver came into view, a knife. _

"_Shh, pretty girl. You'll be dead soon, there is no reason to scream. I will just make it more painful." The man sneered. _

_The girl had tears in her eyes, as she continued to struggle. There was a growl and a 'fine' and a line of red crossed her throat as the blood poured through the clean cut. The girl cried out in pain and the man laughed louder. "No one can hear you, any last words for the camera? I assure you I will look forward to watching this over. Watching you die." The girl was choking on her own blood, unable to get air flowing to and from her lungs._

"_I love you Skulduggery." And with that she had no more air, he stabbed her through the chest then the camera followed her fall to the hard ground. _

"_What's going on- NO!" another woman turned onto the road, Charisma Sway. "You heartless bastard, Drop the camera and run." It was a deadly warning that left her lips. Suddenly the camera showed fire and it hit the ground, a man's yell crying out into the night. "How did this happen? How could this happen. Why?" Charisma's voice was low, morning for the girl on the floor. "You were an inspiration. A lifesaver, you changed the world, even if only in the slightest ways. May you always be remembered Valkyrie Cain."_

**Video**_  
_

The screen turned off, the lights back on. Tanith was crying, her eyes bloodshot, and her hands over her mouth in case she screamed. Ghastly had no colour left on his skin, none at all. Delphian and Neera were deathly silent for once, mouths open and also crying. Fletcher had teleported as soon as it was over, broken. But Skulduggery was most affected. He had recently gotten China to give him skin, human qualities, and he was crying. His lips pressed tight, his eyes vice tight. The tears were flowing freely, and it was easy to tell her was beyond broken. He was shattered. Later that week he had planned to ask her on a date, to finally grow a pair and tell her how he felt. And she had used her last living breath to tell him what she felt, now he could never return that. He got up, and left not a word, Ghastly sending him a sympathetic glance. He replied with a shake of his head.

***

My name is Skulduggery Pleasant. I was alive, then I was a living skeleton, and just as I began to be alive again, not only for me but for my assistant, one of the people who kept me alive. She always knew how to make me laugh, how to make me smile, she was so childish. But twenty minutes ago I watched a video. The video of her death. She was cold heartedly murdered. I walked to the room where her body was lying, soaked in her own blood, white as a sheet. I locked the door behind me as I went straight to her side. "I love you too Valkyrie, I think I always have. And now you'll never know." My voice broke at the end, my tears coming back to the surface. I had my revolver in my suit, as I always did. However this time, it was not used on someone else. It was to be used on myself. "I love you Valkyrie I really do, I have nothing left to live for without you here to keep me on my feet. I will see you soon... My Valkyrie..." I drifted off. Quickly writing down a note on a piece of notepaper I placed it next to Valkyries head, I put the gun to my recent skin. The door burst open as I pulled the trigger.

***

Two people in one day. Two of my closet friends, one even close enough to call a sister. Two people who are no longer living. We burst into the private morgue just as we saw Skulduggery pull the trigger. His body fell limp as he had a small smile of relief across his face. Tears once again fell down my face, I ran towards him, screaming, but Ghastly pulled me back. I struggled to get out of his grasp crying and screaming for Skulduggery. Beside him was a note, when I had calmed down, Ghastly let go of me and walked towards the pair, towards the note, he read it and passed it to me, a few manly tears rolling down his scarred cheeks. I looked at the paper

_She kept me alive, I didn't return that._

_She said she loved me, verbally, I never got the chance._

_She was brave, amusing, childish and hardly self-orientated. I never was. _

_If anyone deserved to live from the pair of us it was her, so now I've evened the score. I loved her, and I still do, I assure you I love you all as my family although I never showed it. And I assure you I'm now where I need to be, and always will be. By her side. Don't follow in our footsteps any time soon. All of you need to live, and love. Ghastly, ask Tanith on that date, and Tanith, accept it with that smile on your face we all you know would have. Get married, have children, live. _

_Goodbye. _

_Skulduggery Pleasant. _

I cried again, and reached for the pair and this time Ghastly did not stop me. I held them close to me, and cried. "You two really are a Romeo and Juliet, and I know you'll be happy together." I whispered, clinging onto Ghastly as if my life depended on it, which right now, it seemed it did.

***

The rain fell over the dreary town of haggard, adding to the atmosphere of death, and loss. The few friends of the detective pair – Pleasant and Cain – were all together now, mourning the death of their beloved friends. The ceremony was over, and now each individual was saying off to the coffins that held each of the couple. They were buried next to each other, to be together as long as they carry on.

Ghastly had asked Tanith on that date, and she had accepted with that smile they knew she would, they had a wonderful time that night. Proof was the small bump that was on Tanith's stomach. Fletcher had regained strength, and helped out Tanith and Ghastly with whatever he could, he had loved Valkyrie too. Delphian and Neera had disappeared soon after Skulduggery had joined Valkyrie, but occasionally popped by for a visit. Life never was the same without the detective and his assistant, their bickering and constant subconscious flirting, but they got on. They had to.

***

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain watched over their friends together, never leaving each other's side. They were together forever and they knew that, and were happy. They watched as Tanith had her baby, and as Ghastly held the little baby girl –Whom they called Stephanie- for the first time, and when she cried and he panicked. They watched as Fletcher found a girlfriend, who quickly became a wife, and how she had her first child too. They watched through everything that happened, even when someone else died, they mourned for them, not wanting to leave one without another. What seemed like too soon, each and every one of them was together again, living as they had, without limitations. Even in death.

* * *

**As I said I would LOVE to hear some peoples reactions and thoughts on this, so please please, _please_ review and tell me? thankyou so much :)**

**xDBx**


End file.
